1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls. Specifically, the present invention relates to multi-piece golf balls including a core, an envelope layer, a mid layer and a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
The greatest interest to golf players concerning golf balls is flight performance. In particular, golf players place importance on a flight distance upon a shot with a driver. By using a golf ball which has a long flight distance upon a shot with a driver, golf players can hit a second shot at a point close to the green. A flight distance upon a shot with a driver correlates with a spin rate. A golf ball with a low spin rate has excellent flight performance. In addition, flight performance correlates with the resilience performance of a golf ball.
Golf players also place importance on spin performance of golf balls. If a backspin rate is high, the run is short. By using a golf ball which has a high backspin rate, golf players can let the golf ball to stop at a target point. If a sidespin rate is high, the golf ball tends to curve. By using a golf ball which has a high sidespin rate, golf players can intentionally let the golf ball to curve. A golf ball with excellent spin performance has excellent controllability. In particular, high-level golf players place importance on controllability of a shot with a short iron.
Golf players also place importance on feel at impact of golf balls. Golf players prefer soft feel at impact.
Golf balls with a cover including polyurethane are commercially available. In general, polyurethane is flexible. Spin is easily given to this golf ball. This cover contributes to the controllability. On the other hand, if this golf ball is hit with a driver, this cover causes excessive spin. This cover impairs the flight performance.
There are various proposals for achieving both flight performance and controllability. JP8-336617 discloses a golf ball with a two-layered core and a two-layered cover. JP2002-191719 (US2002/119,840) discloses a golf ball with a core and a three-layered cover. JP2004-130072 (US2004/029,648) discloses a golf ball with a three-layered core and a cover. JP2004-180822 (US2005/075,196) discloses a golf ball with a core, an inner mid layer, an outer mid layer and a cover. JP2006-326301 (US2006/270,492 and US2007/111823) discloses a golf ball with a core, an envelope layer, a mid layer and a cover.
The golf ball disclosed in JP8-336617 has a flexible inner cover and a hard outer cover. This golf ball has an insufficient spin upon a shot with a short iron. In addition, this golf ball has an insufficient flight distance upon a shot with a driver.
The outer cover of the golf ball disclosed in JP2002-191719 is hard. This golf ball has an insufficient spin upon a shot with a short iron.
The core of the golf ball disclosed in JP2004-130072 includes a center, a mid layer and an outer layer. The mid layer has a hardness less than that of the outer layer. This golf ball has insufficiently soft feel at impact.
The cover of the golf ball disclosed in JP2004-180822 is hard. This golf ball has an insufficient spin upon a shot with a short iron.
In the golf ball disclosed in JP2006-326301, the envelope layer has a hardness less than that of the mid layer. This golf ball has insufficiently soft feel at impact.
Golf players' requirements for golf balls have been escalated more than ever. An objective of the present invention is to provide a golf ball having excellent flight performance, excellent controllability and excellent feel at impact.